


Alleviate

by WednesdaysDaughter



Series: Unrelated Drabbles [4]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Space Husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 04:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5403818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WednesdaysDaughter/pseuds/WednesdaysDaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Due to Spock's acute eyesight he is prone to headaches that can quickly morph into migraines when left untreated. Jim decides to take matters into his own hands when he notices Spock suffering during a meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alleviate

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this like four years ago and I decided to tweak it a little bit. I was pleased to see not much needed changing actually. It only seems fitting to bring all my Trek fic here since I've vacated LJ.

Spock was finding it difficult to concentrate on the meeting.

A dull throbbing in the back of Spock’s mind was interfering with his ability to process the critical information that would be necessary for a successful mission once they reached Argus X. The lights seemed brighter by approximately 6.7% and Spock could not bring himself to look up from the dull gray table. Jim’s voice plucked at Spock’s nerves and once Dr. McCoy’s gruff voice joined the mix Spock used all his Vulcan control to refrain from outwardly wincing. 

He attempted to face Jim when he was required to report his findings, but Spock focused directly on the familiar face and nowhere else. As of late, Jim’s gold shirt was causing Spock’s eyes to well in discomfort. Unfortunately Spock experienced the same uncomfortable sensation while looking at Lt. Uhura’s suddenly vibrant red attire. It seemed his eyes found the bright colors irritating which lead to the ache in his skull. Spock recalled he had experienced the same condition while at the academy. The cadet’s red uniforms had provoked the same reaction he was currently experiencing while in the presence of bright gold and red clothing.

Spock had learned due to his acute eyesight that he was prone to headaches and if the pain was not dealt with in a timely manner they would progress into intense migraines. Spock was not fond calling attention to his chronic condition, but he realized as his stomach churned and his vision began to blur that he was quickly approaching migraine territory. 

“Well I see no reason to bore you all with the minuscule details of this mission. Dismissed.” Kirk said cheerfully as the room emptied. 

Spock had closed his eyes to combat the sudden wave of nausea that overtook him once he stood. Jim was at his side in an instant.

“How long are you going to pretend there isn’t something wrong Spock? You can barely open your eyes.” Jim said rubbing a comforting hand up and down Spock’s broad back. Spock leaned into the soothing touch.

“It is nothing severe Captain.” Spock replied letting his head brush against Jim’s in an involuntary gesture. 

Jim wasn’t buying that for a second. Scoffing lightly, he led Spock to the exit, nodding to various crew members who hid their surprise when they noticed the way his arm hovered over Spock’s lower back. 

“I find that hard to believe Spock. If you don’t tell me what’s wrong I’ll send you to sickbay and let Bones poke and prod at you.” Jim said and Spock knew he’d follow through with his threat. 

“I see no logic in bothering Dr. McCoy with something as trivial as a headache Jim.” Spock stated squinting as Jim guided him to his quarters which were closer. 

“I see no logic in you suffering Spock.” Jim affirmed softly and Spock allowed himself to lean more into Jim’s solid frame. 

Spock followed Jim’s guiding steps until they came to a stop. The sound of doors sliding open made him groan inwardly and Jim nudged him into his cool quarters. 

“Light’s 20% and raise temperature eight degrees.” Jim commanded when he saw the brief flash of discomfort on Spock’s face.

The lights dimmed and Spock was able to look around without squinting as Jim guided him to the bed. As Spock sat down Jim quickly took the liberty of ridding himself of the golden shirt. Spock quirked his eyebrow but had to admit the black undershirt increased Jim’s appeal a considerable amount.

“Let me take care of you Spock.” Jim’s voice had lowered to an agreeable volume sending a shiver down Spock’s spine.

Jim quickly sat behind Spock on the bed, legs crossed and he motioned for Spock to lay back. Trusting Jim, Spock leaned back until his head was in Jim’s lap.

“Relax Spock.” Jim soothed and placed two strong hands on the side of Spock’s skull and began rubbing small circles in an attempt to lessen the tension. 

Spock could feel his body melt into the bed as Jim’s skilled hands slowly but surely chased the ache away. Spock focused on the way Jim’s breath fell from his lips in a steady rise and fall like the waves on the beach. He felt Jim’s thumbs gently caress his cheeks while his fingers dung gently into his temple. Jim leaned over and placed a tender kiss on each of Spock’s eyelids and Spock automatically tilted his head up in effort to capture Jim’s lips.

Spock felt the rumble of laughter in Jim’s chest as he gave Spock what he wanted without stopping the massage. Time seemed to stop as Spock’s pain faded into thin air. Jim broke away from their kiss and rested his forehead against Spock’s.

“It would seem that my headache is no more Jim. You appear to be gifted in the alleviation of cranial discomfort” Spock noted breaking the silence between them.

Jim chucked, “Much better than a hypo to the neck huh?” he replied playfully.

“Indeed,” said Spock before he captured Jim’s lips once more, choosing to devote time that should’ve been utilized on filing reports to coaxing moans from Jim until his headache was all but forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> I kept giggling as I read and fixed this fic up. Such sap, such fluff, now I write such angst. What happened to me? (Life, let's be honest)
> 
> Anyway, prepare for an onslaught of Trek fic as I revamp and transfer my old work. Hope it's to y'all's liking!


End file.
